


Gutshot Straight

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gutshot Straight AU, M/M, Mentions of past spousal abuse, Strangers to Lovers, controlling/manipulative husband, i mean have you seen my account?, i promise it'll be there, it's literally all macdalton smut here folks, macdalton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: So here’s a GutShot Straight! MacDalton AU no one ask for where Jack is.. well, Jack from Gutshot Straight and instead of Mae, we have Mac the beautiful blond boy who’s abusive husband Jack kills in self defense… Of course Mac falls for the man who freed him from his awful, controlled life. The two eventually are forced to go on the run, living off of cheap diner food and staying in shitty motels, fucking each other silly every chance they get.





	1. The One with the Bet

Ahh, Saturday nights in Vegas. Jack Dalton waltzes into his usual casino with a wad of cash in his pocket and nothing better to do but literally gamble his night away. The whole evening ahead of him, no responsibilities, no one expecting him home...

Jack makes the rounds and ends up at his usual table. He offers small talk and friendly chatter with the staff, who have come to know him as a beloved regular. Finally, he flops down and pays into the game, $500. Might sound steep to the outsider but this is his day job now: gambling. Yes, that’s how Jack Dalton makes his living and he’s damn good at it too.

When he first moved out to Las Vegas, Nevada.. Jack was romanticized by the idea of spending his life in Sin City. Living the life tourists envy and pay thousands to experience for a week before getting back to their boring lives. He was charmed by the idea of making his living doing something as fun as gambling, spending his life day drinking and playing poker and hitting on the cute wait-staff.

What no one tells you is Las Vegas eventually gets boring too, if you don’t have anyone to enjoy it with. Jack doesn’t mind his new life, always making the best of things, but he can never get past the crushing loneliness of moving so far away from his family and friends. He isn’t exactly good at meeting new people....

Tonight is just like every other Saturday Jack’s spent in town, busy and bustling. A good night to gamble if you’re a pro, plenty of gullible, unskilled tourists with money to waste (and for Jack to win). As he sits down and is dealt his hand, he sizes up his opponents. Amongst tonight’s group of tourists, there’s also a few fellow pros who might actually pose a challenge.

It’s a few hours of the same ol’ Saturday night hype. Idle chit chat amongst the fellow pros Jack’s gotten to know over the years fill his evening and make the night go quickly. Soon enough he’s one of the last few at his table, he’s just about cleaned everyone out and one by one they leave. By nine pm it’s just Jack and three other career players at the table until..

Suddenly a man in a very expensive-looking suit sits beside him, holding a lighter to the cigarette that’s been hanging uplit between Jack’s lips. (It’s one of his worst habits, but he’d picked it up spending so much time in the casinos this year, although tonight he’d left his lighter at home).

“What the fu-“ Jack stops himself.. “Thanks.” 

“Noticed you forgot your lighter,” the man explains, pocketing the lighter after firing up his own cigarette. He gives a smile as he takes his first puff, “and you’ve been eyeing the high-roller table there since you sat down.”

The man gestures to the semi-private, luxury table that is nestled behind a petitioned wall… where the millionaire pros and regular, high-dollar tourists play with a buy-in of $50,000. Jack knows he could beat them all, but never has that kind of money on hand to buy into their game.

“Yeah, so..” Jack mumbles, puffing smoke in the air and annoyed that his peaceful night has been interrupted.

“Well, how you like the opportunity to make some real money, hm?” The man graying crooks an eyebrow at Jack, “enough to keep you at the big kids table for a long time?”

Jack continues his game, barely giving the man a sideways glance as he pushes more chips to the center. He has a damn good hand this round.

“And just how would I do that,” he questions with a puff of his cig.

“Let’s just say I have an opportunity for you, a proposition if you will. A bet that could make you ten times what you make in one night here,” he taps two fingers on the table in emphasis. Jack notices he’s wearing a couple of gaudy rings, the kind that are good for nothing but showing how rich you are, “Easy money for a man like you.”

The man has that kind of sly grin Jack has a feeling he can’t trust. His small, dark eyes are surrounded by crow’s feet and he’s wearing light colored aviator sunglasses… even though he’s in a dark night club. 

Douchebag, Jack thinks to himself. 

“You play a lot of cards?” Jack humors him, semi-curious as to what this guy is offering.

The man smirks, running a hand through his hair. His hair and beard are well groomed, but grey, Jack would guess the guy’s in his early seventies.. still in decent shape but clearly a little too into himself and his looks.

“I play people, just like you. I play people for money..” he sneers, clearly satisfied with himself for getting Jack’s interest.

Jack rolls his eyes, “..that what you’re doin’ now, huh? Playin’ me for money?”

Jack didn’t get a reply to the daring look he gave the man.

“Well you’re shit out of luck, man.” Jack smirks back, “I don’t have any money.”

Well, that isn’t entirely true. He is winning, he’d actually won a lot tonight. But this douche fuck didn’t need to know that.

The man gives a disappointed smile, “Well if you change your mind, here’s my card..” he slides a small stock-paper business card over to Jack as he gets up to leave.

“Fuck you..” Jack pushes the card to the side, annoyed. The man just laughs.

“See ya’ around, Jack…”

What the..

“Woah, wait a minute now,” Jack turns in his stool to face the man, “hold on, hold on. How do you know my name?”

His southern drawl always gets thicker when he’s nervous. The bitch-face gets worse too..

The man smiles casually, like he is the most care-free person on the planet. It pisses Jack off.

“Oh Jack,” the man leans in close to Jack’s ear as he speaks, “everyone knows who you are.” He pauses, leaning in closer to where his lips almost brush Jack’s ear, making him cringe, “You’re the guy who draws to a Gutshot Straight… and wins.”

And he’s gone.

Jack slips the card in his pocket for some unknown reason and doesn’t give the man a second thought until the next morning.

***

“Mr. Dalton, this is Marshall Erikson calling from Erikson Law firm of St. Cloud, MN. I am representing your ex wife, Diane Davis in regards to your missing alimony payments. I was hoping to tell you this directly but we will be taking legal action if Ms. Davis does not receive full payment in the amount of $24,200 in one month from today. I trust you will take action accordingly. Thank you.”

Fuck.

That’s a great message to wake up to. He knew he was overdue and the fees were racking up but.. shit. There’s no fucking way he’ll have that kind of money in a month.

Unless…

Jack rolls over on his bed, and picks up the jeans he wore last night from the floor, pulling out the business card that douche fuck from the casino gave him.

“Duffy..?” Jack says out loud, to nobody but himself and the empty bedroom.

The fuck kind of a name…?

Whatever.. It’s worth a shot. Jack dials the number on the back of the card and waits for an answer.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, hey,” Jack clears his throat, uncomfortable, “Duffy.. It’s Jack.”

“Jack..? Jack who?” Duffy asks sarcastically, pissing Jack off.

“Jack from the casino last night, you said you had an opportunity for me to make some good money.. and to call you if I changed my mind…”

There is no answer from the end of the phone..

“I changed my mind,” Jack adds anxiously, getting up to pace the room. He should not be trusting this bastard, but what the fuck choice does he have right now?

“I never said it was an opportunity,” the man teases, “I said it was a bet..”

Jack rolls his eyes.. “You said it..” he pauses, “whatever the fuck, I’m interested, okay? What’s the bet?”

“You heard of Deja vu? That club just off the Strip? On 179th?”

“Yeah,” Jack gruffs out in a sleepy huff of breath.

“Meet me there at seven,” and the line is dead, just like that.

Jack groans and flops back on the bed face down.

This will end badly… he thinks to himself.

***

Later that evening, at about 6:55 pm Jack walks into Deja Vu hoping to be there and waiting when Duffy shows up.

No such luck.

The creep is already sitting at the bar and enjoying a lap dance from a stripper who is literally wearing no top. Seeing women act like that makes Jack sick; partly because he can’t imagine they have much self-respect and partly because of the way most men paw at them. Duffy is getting awfully handsy with the woman as Jack awkwardly approaches and sits few seats down.

Before he even gets settled another topless woman approaches him, offering.. God he didn’t even pay attention..

“No thanks, hun,” he replies before she can even finish her offer.

Not his type. Like at. all. What catches Jack’s eye is a buff bartender with a sexy five o’clock shadow mixing drinks behind the bar. Now he’s worth watching. Jack gives his best shy, southern boy smile and makes eyes with the cute bartender until Duffy is done with his.. encounter.

“Not a lapdance, kinda guy, hm?” Duffy asks with a creepy drawl as the woman leaves and Jack moves to the seat next to him.

“Not really, no.” Jack replies with a disgusted look. Not even when I thought I was straight, he adds in his mind.

“Well, more for me…” the man mumbles as he continues to watch the women dancing on stage, dollar bills in hand. He orders two beers from the waitress walking by without taking his eyes from the stage.

They are way too close for Jack’s comfort.. he just tries to avoid eye contact as he turns to Duffy.

“Now, come on, man. What’s this bet you told me about?” the brunette asks, trying his best to sound friendly and excited but itching to get the hell out of here.

The guy stacks a few bills on top of one another, tapping them against the stage to straighten them.. “so eager, we gotta start small here,” he starts as the beers he ordered are set down in front of them.

“Now, for $500, I bet you can’t open this beer,” he gestures at the drink, “with these…” Duffy holds out the bills to Jack as an offering.

Jack smirks, his grandfather taught him this trick before he was even old enough to drink. He quickly folds the bills again and again until they form a small, tight square and uses them to easily pop the cap off his beer.

“Easy…” he laughs as Duffy hands him $500. This man is an idiot.

“Alright, alright,” the man holds up his hands in mock defense, “now..” he pulls another stack of bills from his wallet. “$1000 says you can’t break that bottle with your bare hands.”

Jack just stares at him for a moment, eyebrows raised.. surely this fool can’t be that eager to give away his money. The brunette shakes his head and drinks some more of his beer, until the bottle is about half-full of the ice cold beverage. He then adjusts his grip to wrap his fist around the neck of the bottle and smacks the heel of his free hand flat against the bottle’s opening. The bottom falls out with and the remaining beer spills to the floor with aloud crash.

“Yeah, I know that trick too Duffy..” he smiles triumphantly. “Now come on, this can’t be the ‘bet’ you were talking about..”

The elder man laughs out loud, he continues as he hands Jack another wad of cash, “oh you’ll see, Jack.” 

That’s the last of the ‘bet’ talk for an hour and a half, the remainder of the evening is spent chatting about this and that. Any time Jack brings up the bet again, Duffy brushes it off with yet another ‘you’ll see,’ or ‘you’ll find out soon enough,’ and it’s pissing Jack off all over again. But if this dumb fuck is willing to pay big, Jack doesn’t want to blow it.

Jack lights a cigarette as does Duffy, who continues ordering them both drinks and flirting with the wait staff. Duffy shamelessly gawks at the dancers on stage while Jack continues to flirt with the bartender from across the room, making a mental note to ask for his number as he catches the man checking him out again. Jack locks eyes with him and smiles, even adding a wink that makes the bartender blush.

Fuck, Jack loves it when he can make a man blush.

About a quarter after ten yet another waitress comes by, brushing off the pass Duffy makes at her as she collects the empty beer bottles. Jack is anxious to get out of here,

“Another round then, sweetheart,” Duffy calls after the woman as she is about to walk away, causing her to turn back.

“Look boys, it’s fifteen minutes until close.. We don’t serve after 10. You don’t have to go home,” she shrugs with a fake-sympathetic smile, “but you can’t stay here.”

“Duffy, I’ll be damned, I think she’s kickin’ you outta’ here..” Jack gruffs, trying to sound more friendly than annoyed, complete with a fake laugh as he dabs out his cigarette in the ashtray in from of him.

Duffy stands and pulls his sport jacket off the back of his chair, “well, Jack. I guess so. If you want to know what that bet is, come back to my place. I’ll tell you.” He scribbles his address on a bar napkin and hands it to Jack, “meet me there, and park that piece of shit you drive in the back, I don’t want that hunk of junk parked in the drive with my Maserati. I have a reputation to uphold you know..” he mocks with a wink.

“Sure Duffy,” Jack gives a fake smile before turning to leave.

How the hell does he even know what kind of car I drive, Jack thinks.

“Don’t listen to ‘em Baby, you’re beautiful sweetheart,” he whispers to his jet black ‘67 Mustang Fastback, kissing two fingers and placing them on the hood as he walks around the front to crawl in. Jack groans as his girl roars to life; oh, nothing in this world sounds better than the pur of that engine.

A seven minute drive later and Jack is pulling into the driveway of Duffy’s house… well, let’s rephrase that actually, Duffy’s mansion. He pulls around the house to the back as instructed and makes his way to the front door, laughing at the prissy Italian car parked in the driveway. He wouldn’t be caught dead in such a sissified car.

Before Jack can even ring the doorbell Duffy answers the door with a creepy smile. “Come on in, Jack.” he steps aside to let the brunette in.

Jack walks into the home’s foyer and takes in his surroundings, if this home is a testament to how much money Duffy has to offer… Jack had better be ready to kiss ass.

He follows the elder man to a home-bar, set up around the corner from a formal living room, Duffy motions for Jack to take a seat while he pours them both a drink.

“You a scotch man or whisky?”

“Scotch, neat,” Jack replies, “thanks.” 

The men sip their drinks in silence for a moment before Jack asks yet again: “So, what’s this bet you have for me?”

Duffy takes a long drink from his glass, “you have to guess first Jacky-boy.”

Jack rolls his eyes, “I’m not guessing, I’m tired of the games.” This shit was getting real old, real fast. 

“Oh please, you live for the game,” the man rounds the bar and stands in the doorway leading out to what seems to be an impressive patio area.

“Just fuckin’ tell me,” Jack groans, a slight growl to his voice.

Duffy laughs, “Well come on potty mouth, I’ll show ya,” and he heads out the door, holding it behind him.

With a groan, Jack gets up to follow the man outside, kicking the chair back slightly as he gets up. Once outside though, Jack can barely remember what he is so pissed off about. This is the patio people dream about.. What you see in magazines and on dumb shows that follow celebrities around their ridiculous homes.

The whole area is lit with small fire pits positioned throughout the patio; built with beautiful, dark marble and filled with smooth, decorative stones. A large, L-shaped inground pool wraps around the right side of the patio and frames the back privacy fence too. Towards the left is a large, heavenly looking hot tub. Could fit twenty people, easily and is complete with seats which have jets built in. Jack can’t help but stare, he probably looks like an ass, but damn.

“Oh hell yeah I could learn to live like this,” he admits. “Wow, man this is incredible.”

When all he gets is a half-hearted, “Mhmm….” Jack turns to see Duffy raising his glass towards the second floor balcony where.. oh, my…

There is an unbelievably gorgeous man leaning his forearms against the balcony railing. His long blond hair fluffs in the wind as he smiles down at Duffy and Jack. He has piercing blue eyes that match the silky dress shirt that hangs open, exposing a beautiful expanse of toned chest.

That’s all Jack can see at the moment but, fuck… that’s more than enough to know that man is the most beautiful thing Jack’s ever seen.

“Who’s that,” he asks, dumbfounded as he gives a lopsided grin back to the blond.

“A friend…” Duffy offers, turning his gaze back to Jack as if he couldn’t care less. 

Jack gave a half hearted laugh is disbelief, “man you’ve got some fine ass friends…” he noticed he was still staring. He looked away quickly, back to Duffy. 

“He’s the bet.” he gives Jack a daring look.

“How’s that?” Jack is approximately 99.99% sure he is going to end up punching this dude in the face and calling the cops before the night is over..

“I want you to fuck him for me.”

What the..

Jack snarls his nose in disgust, “What the fuck?” looks back up to balcony to find the man has disappeared inside.

“I’ll give you $10,000 if you do,” the man finishes his drink and glanced back at Jack as if this is the most normal conversation ever.

Jack simply narrows his eyes at the man, yeah.. He is going to punch this guy. And soon.

Duffy raises his eyebrows, “I’ll make it twenty if I can watch….” God his voice is creepy.

“What the fucking fuck, no man. That’s not happenin’,” Jack already plans on calling the cops.

“And why not?”

“Because I said so..” Jack doesn’t have a better come back, he’s too disgusted, “and it’s illegal.”

The creep just stares at him, unblinking.

“Whatever man, I’m out of here, this shit ain’t funny…” Jack barks as he turns back to the house.

The man stops him with a hand on Jack’s arm, causing every nerve in Jack’s body to tense as old instincts kick in, ready to act at any moment if needed… 

“Oh now come on Jack, it’s a Sunday night you don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow.”

“Uh.. yeah I do, I have work. I play cards remember?” he isn’t even trying to hide his annoyance now.

“What’re you going to fight the nightmare that is Vegas traffic, hm?” Duffy glances at his watch, “at 11 pm? All those drunk tourists on the roads?”

He doesn’t want to but… “yeah, I guess I am.” Jack starts to walk off towards the door again, only to be cut off by Duffy stepping in front of him, a.g.a.i.n.

“Now wait, don’t you wanna know what you have to put up? Your end of the bet?” the man asks with a wicked laugh.

“Yeah, I ain’t puttin’ up shit,” Jack barks back through gritted teeth. He steps forward daringly, with his hands balled into fists at his sides, ready to strike.

“Well yeah ya’ are Jack, you’re putting up your life.”

And with that Jack is shoved backwards, making him topple into the pool behind him like a child.

Water gushes around him as he is fully submerged and struggles to regain his footing on the pool’s floor. Fuck. Now he has to crawl out of this man’s pool like a little bitch. He never should have let his guard down.

Just as Jack comes up from the water, reaching for the pool’s edge, the bastard punches him in the face; knocking him out cold.


	2. The One with the Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up a few hours later the very same night from being knocked out by Duffy, his clothes are missing and he's wearing nothing but a robe that's definitely not his. Inside the mansion, in search of his long lost clothes, Jack meets that beautiful and mysterious blond he'd seen earlier that night... events conspire.

Jack wakes up outside, he’s still on the patio of Duffy’s mansion, that much he knows for sure. But everything else feels foreign as he props himself upright on his right hand, the left carding through his thick, sleep-mussed hair. His clothes are currently missing and he’s wrapped up in a ridiculous looking (but extremely comfortable) red silk robe that he’s already decided to keep when he finds his fucking clothes and gets the hell out of here. 

Shit, his keys, watch and wallet are missing too. 

Before he even stands up Jack takes in his surroundings, looking for any sign of that asshat… nothing out here. So slowly, the brunette stands and wraps the robe tighter around his waist, tying it for good measure. Stretching his muscles as he goes, Jack slowly makes his way back inside the patio door, checking for any signs of life as he moves throughout the house. 

He checks the clock in the hall leading to the guest living room, a little over four hours have passed since he arrived. The time is now 3:45 am. He has to get the hell out of here before that bastard reappears. Jack guesses that Duffy is asleep at this hour, so he moves quietly as he searches for his long lost possessions. 

After ten minutes of navigating unfamiliar hallways Jack stops short as he sees movement in one of the second floor bedrooms. He leans back to get a better view as he instinctively reaches to open the door just a little further, quiet as possible. The room was painted a beautiful soft brown, adorned with dark hardwood flooring and bedroom furniture. The bedspread, curtains and other decor - including a plush-looking rug that took up most of the room - all circled around toupe and a deep red wine color. 

At the foot of the bed stands the same handsome blond Jack had seen on the patio earlier, still dressed in that unbuttoned, deep blue silk dress shirt. The sleeves are rolled up and buttoned neatly, just below the elbows. Now that Jack can see more of him though, he’s even more intoxicated by the young man’s looks. Further south, the man wears black, very well-tailored dress slacks that hug every curve of his legs and pert ass. The man walks around the bed and disappears into a… closet maybe? Jack can’t tell but he soon hears the squeaky sound of a what sounds like a dryer door, then the blond returns with a handful of what seems to be.. 

Oh, mhm, yep. Those are Jack’s clothes and he soon notices his wallet, watch and keys sitting on the king sized bed where the man stood before. He watches quietly as Mr. Blue Eyes drops Jack’s clothing onto the bed then picks up his shirt, beginning to fold it neatly. 

Who is this guy and what on earth is his place in this home? Why is he doing my laundry? Jack couldn’t help but wonder as he steps through the door and pokes his head inside, getting the man’s attention with a soft knock. When the blond looks up a him, Jack almost forgets to breathe.. Or speak.. 

“H-hey,” Jack murmurs, his voice shaky. Mr. Blue Eyes even more beautiful up close, Jack has to get the hell out of here before he makes a fool of himself. 

The blond gives a sweet, perfectly lopsided smile. Complete with adorable dimples that could make any man - or woman - swoon.

“Hi,” is all he offers in return as the blond runs long fingers through his gorgeous hair, glancing back down to the pile of clothes as if he’s too shy to maintain eye contact, continuing his work. 

Yeah. Jack is officially a believer in love at first sight. 

Jack smirks at the man’s adorable reaction, “those my clothes?” he motions towards the now-folded clothes; he teasingly raises an eyebrow at the man. 

The blond blushes, a shy grin spreading across his beautiful features, “yeah,” he barely whispers, “they’re yours.”

Jack flashes his most dashing smile, “thank you, you didn’t have to do that,” he steps closer to the blond, only about a foot away now and they finally make eye contact as the blond finishes folding Jack’s clothes.

The blond glances down again in the cute shy way he did before, “I know why he brought you here, you know..” he trails off, glancing around the room nervously before making eye contact once more. 

“Well,” Jack clears his throat, “I wasn’t going to. I..” he stumbles over his words, nothing sounding right so he changes the subject, “so where is Mr. Charming anyway?”

The man simply hands him his clothes, stacking Jack’s shoes and other belongings on top. “Probably asleep, but.. uhh.. you should really get out of here,” he pauses, looking genuinely concerned as he glances past Jack to the hall, “before he wakes up.” He locks eyes with Jack then, a seriousness there Jack would not have expected and something else that almost looks like fear.

Jack sighs, figuring the man is way too uncomfortable with this whole situation to talk to him. Understandable. So Jack simply takes his clothes from the blond and leaves the room in silence.

As he heads of down the hall looking for some place to change, he takes a moment to glance back to the room he left. To his surprise the man is somehow already stripping his shirt off, door still half open the way Jack left it. Before Jack has the good sense to respectfully turn away, the blond is working his pants down those slim hips, revealing snug black boxer-briefs from beneath the slacks. Jack almost forgets where he is and why, as he takes in the miles of toned and tanned skin before him. His eyes linger a bit too long on the blond’s ass; perfect and perky and round. God, what I wouldn’t give to fuck him senseless.. Jack thinks to himself, then: Oh shit, he’s turning around… 

Jack’s brain finally snaps out of its daze and the brunette turns and rushes down the hall to the next bedroom before he gets caught. Two doors down, in what is clearly yet another guest bedroom Jack gets dressed quickly. As he does, he can’t help wondering who saw him naked when these clothes were taken off of him; he says a silent prayer that it was the handsome blond instead of creep Duffy. Jack shakes his head at the thought, clearing his mind as he pulls on his watch and adjusts it. He puts his wallet away in his back pocket along with his cell phone.. which is effectively ruined at this point. Great.

By the time he’s done the blond is nowhere to be found upstairs. A very discouraged Jack Dalton heads towards the patio door once more, wanting one more look at that gorgeous set up. He glances around at the beautiful sight just one more time and spots something moving in the hottub.. Jack’s ready to hightail it out of there in a hurry until he realizes it’s that blond again…

“Hey,” the blond murmurs when Jack’s wandered within earshot.

Jack gives a soft smile, “Thanks for drying my clothes, you did a good job… but I uh- think I’m gonna’ take off,” he explains; motioning in the general direction of his car. Although somehow Jack’s unable to move, instead he lingers, keeping eye contact with those amazing blues, seemingly transfixed by the man’s beauty. 

The younger man smiles, “are you really going to lose the bet?” he questions, eyeing Jack up and down like he enjoys the sight before him. He wears nothing but those snug black shorts, which only cover about an inch below his ass. The man slowly stands and saunters towards the brunette. The water covers him up to his belly but is almost completely clear, and oh fuck, every inch of that man is perfect.. Jack can already see the outline of the man’s hard cock straining against his underwear. “I mean, there are worse ways in the world to make money…” he points out teasingly. 

Jack’s breath hitches in his throat as he looks the blond up and down, enjoying the view. When Jack’s eyes finally make their way back to the blond’s and he’s met with a daring gaze, making him uneasy, “I..” he starts but can’t find the right words to say.. he shakes his head ‘no’ simply and gives an apologetic smile.

The man’s expression changes from daring to relieved to what seems like a bit of disappointment, but he gives an innocent smile up at the stranger standing before him anyway.

“Well, in that case, would you mind handing me my towel?” he motions to the neatly folded fluffy blue material sitting on the steps a few feet away.

“You aren’t going to punch me in the face. now ar’ you?” Jack teases as he hesitantly picks up the aforementioned towel and heads towards the blond slowly, swaying his hips a bit as he walks.

The man laughs out loud, his voice dangerously sexy and gives the first genuinely joyous smile Jack has seen from him all night, “no, I’m not.” His entire face lights up with the smile as he glances up at Jack, who’s now standing in front of him, just out of reach. There’s an orneriness to that smile that says Jack should not be anywhere near this blue eyed babe right now.

Jack raises his eyebrows at the man, “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” he asks as he offers up the towel. As expected, he is immediately pulled into the hot tub as the blond stands on his tip toes and wraps his arms around Jack’s torso. Water crashes around him as he falls in head-first, he struggles for a moment to get his footing but eventually stands upright and turns to face the blond with a wicked grin on his face, which is mirrored on that handsome face before him. The man is laughing at him too..

“OH! You are evil!!” Jack teases in his southern drawl, splashing water at the blond as he steps closer.

Blue Eyes laughs again, deflecting the water Jack splashes at him the best he can. He steps right into Jack’s personal space, they’re chest to chest now and Jack can definitely feel the man’s cock nudging at his thigh through the layers of fabric.

“I’m Mac, by the way,” he whispers in a sexy tone as he wraps his arms around Jack’s neck, pulling him close like it’s his God-given right to do so. Jack’s arms instinctively wrap around the blond’s thin waist and pull him closer still; feeling as if he’s been intoxicated by this man, too swept up to think logically. 

Their foreheads rest against each other and the two stay like this for a moment as Jack catches his breath, “Hi, Mac..” he murmurs, “it’s um.. nice to meet you,” he finishes with a small laugh. This is hardly a proper meeting. “Name’s Jack,” he introduces himself as well. 

Mac leans in close, to where his lips are just barely brushing Jack’s as he speaks, “good to meet you too, handsome.” with that, Mac’s lips are on his, soft and surprisingly passionate as he curls his fingers into the short hair at the base of Jack’s neck. 

Jack can’t stop himself anymore and he doesn’t want to. He kisses Mac back with reckless abandon and allows one of his hands to wonder up to cup the blond’s face, tucked back in that shaggy blond hair. He licks his way into the man’s mouth, dominating their kiss as his grip on reality slips away. Soon, Jack’s lost in the man, forgetting the whole awful night as he turns them and pushes Mac against the side of the hot tub. 

When the two finally pull back from their kiss and gasp in some air, Mac wastes no time starting on Jack’s neck, kissing and licking along the column of his throat as his hands tug at the hemn of the brunette’s tee. Jack lifts his arms for a moment to allow mac to pull off his shirt which is then tossed to the deck without a care.   
Jack steps ever closer to the lean body he has pressed against the pool’s side, crowding the blond’s space. He grabs Mac’s leg under his knee and pulls it around his waist, slotting their hips together and grinding his length against the younger man’s. Both men moan as their lips find each other’s once more and their hands roam each other’s bodies eagerly. 

Minutes pass and more of Jack’s clothes disappear onto the deck as the two continue kissing and teasing each other. Soon Mac’s hand finds its way into the front of Jack’s shorts, long fingers wrapping around the elder man’s length and beginning deft strokes that make Jack weak. The brunette breaks their kiss to let out a long groan into his new lover’s shoulder, eyes opening just long enough to catch a glimpse of something out the corner of his eye. 

NO, someone.

“Woah,” Jack shoves at the blond’s shoulders, suddenly snapped back into reality by the sight of Duffy standing at the edge of one of the pools, dressed in nothing but baggy boxer shorts and a open robe, “oh hell no.” As he pushes Mac away the blond gives a confused look and follows Jack’s gaze over to the man standing nearby.

“Looks like you’re gonna win the bet after all, always knew you would,” Jack hears the man slur, clearly a little drunk. The silver-haired creep gives a sly smirk when Jack meets his gaze, “So what? You’ll fuck my husband behind my back but don’t even have the decency to let me watch?” he stuffs his hands in the pockets of his robe as he speaks. His right hand seems to wrap around something in that pocket but Jack can’t make out what it is right now. 

“What the fuck is that?” Duffy demands in a smug tone.

“Husband?!” Jack’s voice squeaks embarrassingly in surprise as he glances back at Mac, an unforgiving look in his eyes. Mac simply nods his head, barely meeting Jack’s gaze before he looks down at the water. “Should have fuckin’ knew you were in on this,” Jack bit through gritted teeth, resulting in a hurt look from the blond. 

Jack turns his attention back to Duffy, beginning to step out of the pool, “uh-huh. Nope, this,” he motions between the three of them, “ain’t happenin’. Hell no, not with your creepy ass standing there watching. Fuck.” 

Before Jack even reaches the deck though, Duffy has pulled a handgun out of his robe-pocket and points it directly at Jack’s chest causing the brunette to stop short and tense every muscle in his body. Survival instincts kick in as he sizes up his surroundings and makes a mental note of anything around that could be used as a weapon, any exits he could make his way to in a hurry. 

“Yes you are, Jack.” the man pauses, “You’re puttin’ up your life.. remember?” he leans forward in emphasis, “now be a man and get the fuck back over there and finish.” All the while that creepy smile never leaves the man’s face. 

Jack grits teeth and steps backwards back down into the pool, turning to face the blond as he does so. Mac has an apologetic look in his eye but Jack can’t bring himself to care right now. Jack wraps Mac up in his arms again, wishing to do nothing more than protect him from the cruel world that has lead the beautiful blond here, into this creeps life. Instead, he simply whispers...

“I’m so sorry,” and with that, the two slowly begin to kiss again. But there’s no passion in it now, no desire. Jack feels as if he’s acting in a play; it’s obligatory, almost robotic. 

But Jack can’t bring himself to close his eyes, feeling the intense stare of the creep standing nearby and unable to ignore it. As sexy as Mac is this is doing absolutely nothing for him and the whole situation has his stomach in knots; this is fucking wrong and Jack can’t get past it. This is exploitation and quite possibly some form of rape. No. This is most definitely NOT happening. 

Jack’s hands wrap around Mac’s forearms, pushing him away again, “No, I… just no.” He stutters over his words as he moves away from the blond and steps fully out of the pool this time, arms stretched out wide at his sides. 

“You wanna shoot me, go the fuck ahead…” Jack dares the elder man. He waits a few seconds too many and when Duffy doesn’t say or do anything, Jack walks off. “I’m getting the fuck out of here,” he directs to no one in particular, then he turns and to Duffy he says, “this shit is fucked up, and he..” Jack motions in the beautiful blond’s direction, “he deserves better than this shit. You can’t fucking use people like this.” 

To Mac he adds, “get as far away from this asshole as fast as you possibly can, babe,” he gives a sympathetic smile, despite himself Jack can’t help but feel bad for the man. Regardless, he heads off towards his mustang, planning to report all this to the cops as soon as he’s back in town. The brunette has only taken a few steps when he hears the sickening sound of gunmetal meeting bone and a surprised yelp of pain in response. 

“Oh he gets what he deserves, all right,” the creep snarls with a smug, demeaning sound to his voice. “Still wanna walk away now?” the elder man dares, cocking the gun so Jack can hear. 

Jack’s blood comes to a boil and when he whips around, Duffy has his gun pointed directly at Mac’s face. A bruise is quickly forming on the blond’s cheek and he has a furious look in his beautiful blue eyes; his hands are balled into fists at his sides and teeth are grit in anger. 

Something inside of Jack just snaps, suddenly he’s barling towards the creep with reckless abandon. Jack throws his right shoulder into the man’s chest, knocking him to the ground in one blow. Without hesitation the man starts to fight against Jack’s advances, he’d lost the gun in the fall but Duffy quickly lands a punch on Jack’s jaw, knocking him aside before trying to stand once more. Jack anticipates his opponent’s next movements and jerks the man’s legs out from underneath him with his a sweep of his foot; making him fall again with a bounce onto the slick pavement beneath them. 

Duffy falls flat on his chest and chokes as the wind is knocked out of him but he still reaches for the gun. So Jack dives on top of the man, grabbing him in a headlock from behind. The brunette adjusts his grip to a hold he knows will allow him to easily snap the man’s neck if needed and reaches for the gun too, struggling against he elder man. 

The weapon is just barely out of reach for either of them but somehow after a few seconds of struggle, Duffy manages to wrap his fingers around the handle of the gun. His index closes over the trigger as he points the weapon at Mac and shoots... Without hesitation the arm Jack has around Duffy’s neck jerks in that all-to-familiar way and the man is dead in an instant, body going limp before he can get another shot off.

Jack immediately backs away from the man’s body, sitting back on his haunches for a moment before leaning over on his hands and knees to the edge of the hot tub, checking on the blond. Mac is obviously stunned; crumpled into a heap on the bench he was seated on before, holding his left arm. Jack is practically shaking with anger as he notices a small stream of red throughout the water, starting from where Mac’s holding his arm. The blond is looking up at Jack with wide, terrified eyes; like a doe caught in headlights. He just stares like that for a moment, unblinking. Almost as if he’s in awe. 

After a few moments of them gazing at each other, both stunned and out of breath Mac just smiles and pants between heavy breaths, “you saved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> First, I wanted to give a HUGE shoutout and thanks to @nevcolleil and @katiecomma (aka @telltaleclerk on tumblr) for the support, beta reading and brainstorming help. You all are the absolute best writing team a girl could ask for!
> 
> Secondly, for the purpose of this AU, there are a few things you need to make note of:  
> 1\. Riley Davis is Jack Dalton's biological daughter and henceforth will be referred to as Riley Dalton, in this story line she is about 20 years old (Mac is about 28, Jack is approximately 44).  
> 2\. Mac's husband Duffy will be played by Murdoc's mentor (from episode 2.15 "Murdoc + Handcuffs")  
> 


End file.
